Implementation of a high voltage operational amplifier having a high input impedance and a common mode input range which includes a negative supply can be achieved using high voltage PMOS or JFET input devices in a traditional differential input stage. In many semiconductor BiCMOS processes, such high voltage PMOS or JFET devices are not available or they suffer from parametric issues such as poor 1/f noise performance due to compromises made during fabrication.